New Missions, New Fun?
by Devils Fruit
Summary: "Why are you doing this?" Smoker asked confused. "Because I like you Smokey... I really really like you." Luffy is a Marine and was sent to Louge Town to help Smoker with the recent increase of pirates. YAOI! BoyxBoy. Rated M for later chapters. If you don't like yaoi then don't read this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story I've ever posted on this account. And it's my first time ever writing a love story or a yaoi... But I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Luffy's outfit in this story is the same as his outfit in strong world except longer pants. And if you don't know what his outfit looked like in strong world it was a red dress shirt, black tie, and black pants.**

**I wrote this because their are barely any fanfictions on this paring!**

**Summary: "Why are you doing this?" Smoker asked confused. "Because I like you Smokey... I really really like you." Luffy is a Marine and was sent to Louge Town to help Smoker with the recent ****increase of pirates. YAOI! BoyxBoy. If you don't like that please do not read it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

* * *

Luffy sighed as he walked through Marine Headquarters. Earlier that day he was told that he had a new mission and he had to head strait to headquarters to receive it. Luffy huffed and looked over his shoulder to look at his right-hand man Zoro.

"So what kind of mission do you think they have for us today Zoro?" Luffy asked trying to make conversation with the man. Zoro in return just shrugged "How should I know Mr. Commodore." Luffy just laughed slightly "I guess you're right Lieutenant."

Luffy then faced forward and looked at the door in front of him and sighed once again. "Well I guess we're about to find out." Luffy then proceeded to open the door and walked into the room with Zoro following close behind.

There they met a woman who handed Luffy the folder with the contents of their new mission. 'So what is it this time' Luffy thought with disinterest as he opened the file and proceeded to read through its contents. Soon after he was done reading a huge smile was placed upon his face.

"Hehehe, well it looks like we'll be having a fun mission this time Zoro" Luffy said with a laugh as he handed Zoro the mission information and they walked out of the room.

Zoro then read the mission himself. "Oh god..." Zoro said with a queasy face. "Don't tell me you're excited about destroying things again." "Heh. Nope!" Luffy said with a huge grin. "So you're happy about being able tomess with Smoker again?" Zoro asked tiredly.

"Hahahaha! Oh Zoro!" Luffy grinned as he got to the deck of their ship. And deep in Zoro's heart he knew that, that is exactly what the Commodore was excited about. 'Poor Smoker, last time Luffy teased him his face got so red even strangers would start asking if he felt alright.' Zoro thought to himself.

* * *

Smoker was in his office late that evening when he got a letter from the Marines about a new mission. He read through it carefully then sighed "I can't believe that brat is coming to Louge town" He mumbled to himself.

The last thing he needed was to be humiliated in front of his men by some kid. He even blushes now when he remembers the profanity of the words the kid would tell him.

Apparently Luffy was coming to Louge Town for three months to be a "helping hand" for Smoker because the current population of pirates in Loge town has been increasing and the government thinks things are going to start getting to out of hand.

So they're sending Luffy to help with the capturing of pirates. Smoker sighed and read the letter over again. He blushed slightly at the thought of Luffy. 'I don't need any help.' He thought almost pouting because the government didn't think he could handle the pirates himself.

* * *

As they sailed Luffy was getting more and more anxious. He couldn't wait to see Smoker and tease him till his face was as red as a tomato. "Hey are we there yet?" Luffy asked Zoro in an excited tone. "We're about five minutes away Commodore" Zoro said tiredly as he had just woken up from a nap.

Luffy grinned and looked on as he could now see the incoming island known as Louge Town. "Yosh!" Luffy yelled and he started walking to his office to get his official Marine coat that stated he was a Commodore. He placed the coat on his shoulders and walked back onto the deck.

Once they were docked at the Louge Town they met up with some of the other Marine officers that were waiting for them at the port. One of the officers was Tashigi and Luffy gave Zoro a knowing glance to which Zoro gave no mind to.

"Greetings Commodore Luffy sir!" Tashigi saluted to Luffy along with the other officers with her. "Long time no see Tashigi." Luffy said with a smile "Are you here to take us to base? Knowing Zoro's sense of direction I'm sure we would get lost" Luffy laughed as Zoro got slightly red and bite his tongue as to not yell at his superior officer in front of the other Marines.

"Yes Commodore, we came to escort you to the marine base." Tashigi said in a official tone and Luffy just smiled. "Alright then show us the way!" Luffy said while smiling as he went to stand next to Tashigi.

When they finally got to the base Luffy was met with even more Marines. "Captain Smoker said that he would like to have a meeting with you Commodore" Tashigi said as they were walking through the base.

"Really? Well I guess I have no choice" Luffy smiled. She then led Luffy to a pair of huge oak doors. "Smoker should be behind these doors, good luck on your meeting sir." Tashigi said as she bowed and left with Zoro leaving Luffy alone to just stare at the door. 'Well I'm not going to get any teasing done by just staring' Luffy thought with a laugh as he pushed the doors open.

* * *

Smoker heard the door open and turned around to see who had come in. And there in the living flesh was the man that had been keeping him up at night with dread of his arrival.

"You know it's considered impolite to enter a room without knocking first" Smoker said looking at Luffy. Luffy in return just laughed and walked over to Smokers desk. "It's nice to see you to Smokey" Smoker just nodded and ignored the usual nickname.

"Just take a seat, brat." Smoker grunted out then sat in his chair. "Brat, is that anyway to talk to your superior officer?" Luffy said smirking slightly as he plopped down on the side of Smokers desk.

Smoker just sighed and ignored the question and changed the subject. "Can't you sit in a chair like a normal person?" Smoker said while taking in a drag of his cigars. "Hehe. Nope!" Luffy said then he fell back onto the desk and laid there using his arms as a pillow to cushion his head as his legs were hanging off the desk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Smokey?" Luffy said looking up at Smoker and smiling at him. Smoker just looked down at Luffy and sighed then put out his two trademark cigars. "I wanted to talk to you about you and Roronoa staying here."

"What about it?" Luffy asked and began kicking his legs back and forth. "Well I just don't think we'll be needing your services here" Smoker said bluntly and getting to the point.

"Aww, that's not true! And I want to help you out Smokey!" Luffy whined and pouted slightly. "But we don't need your help" Smoker insisted and looked away from Luffy. That kid always knew how to get under Smoker's skin and every time he pouted Smoker would usually give in.

"Smokey I'm staying and that's final" Luffy said defiantly as he got up to sit on his knees in front of Smoker, he crossed his arms and saw that Smoker wasn't looking at him. "Smokey are you ignoring me? This is a serious matter!" Luffy said and leaned in closer to Smoker to pout in his face.

Smoker responded by rolling his chair away from the Commodore in order to create some distance between the two of them. Smoker grunted then looked at the boy "I was handling things perfectly fine before I don't need your help now." Smoker said and crossed his own arms in front of his chest.

Luffy pouted for a moment then got a sudden evil glint in his eyes. "If you don't let me stay Smokey, then I'm just going to have to take drastic measures." Luffy said while shrugging.

"What do you mean by drastic measures?" Smoker said eyeing the younger man suspiciously.

"Heh. I'm just going to have to embarrass you!" Luffy said with a large grin.

"Hah. And how exactly are you going to do that?" Smoker said cockily he knew that no one was around except for him and Luffy and he wasn't going to have this kid get the best of him this time.

Luffy smirked "like this." Luffy said and he started to take in a deep breath of air. 'What's this brat up to now?' Smoker thought when suddenly Luffy yelled out in a loud seductive moan. "OH YES SMOKEY RIGHT THERE THAT'S THE SP-" Luffy didn't get the chance to finish yelling out his sex noises as Smoker quickly pushed him to the ground and covered Luffy's mouth with his hand.

He then looked at Luffy with a red face "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Smoker hissed out and yelled slightly at Luffy.

Luffy then took Smokers hand off his mouth and looked at the man slyly. "Well what do you think I'm doing? I'm embarrassing you." Luffy said with a smirk and looked at the man with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"You're a real bastard you know that? Fine you can stay but you have to promise you will never do that again." Smoker said looking sternly at the smaller man.

"Of course I won't Smokey, well unless you actually do make me scream out like that." Luffy said in a seductive and teasing tone while licking his lips. Smoker blushed once again at the boys comment and stood up.

"Just go already you brat." Smoker said looking away to hide his blush. 'Heh. How cute' Luffy thought as he stood up and brushed the dirt off himself from being tackled onto the floor.

"You know Smoker I never thought you would be so aggressive." Luffy said smirking up at the man.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Smoker said as he sat back down in his chair.

"I mean the way you tackled me like that, I never thought you could be so aggressive as to ravish me like that." Smoker practically chocked on air from what the kid was implying and his entire face went red. "You damn brat!" Smoker yelled and started to stand up.

But before you completely got out of the chair he saw Luffy's retreating figure open his door. "See ya later Smokey" Luffy said while looking over his shoulder then he left and closed the door.

Smoker slumped in his chair and sighed 'this is going to be a long 3 months' Smoker thought with a sigh. He then looked down on the floor and noticed a coat were Luffy had been.

'God dammit, he left his coat.' Smoker thought while he picked up two cigars and lit them.

* * *

Luffy arrived at temporary his room and looked around. It had a king size bed, a couch, and two doors. One door led to a bathroom and the other one was a closet.

He then noticed a small sitting area that had three chairs and a table. But what caught Luffy's attention the most was what was on the table. Dinner. "MEAT!" Luffy said he quickly sat down and started devouring his huge meal.

Just as he started he heard a knock on the door. Quickly swallowing what was in his mouth he said a quick "come in" then took another bite.

Zoro then opened the door and looked in to see Luffy eating his dinner. "So you got your dinner, huh?" Zoro said while walking over to take seat at the table.

"Mhmph" Luffy nodded and looked up at Zoro. "So what do you want Zoro?" Luffy asked.

Zoro just shrugged "I was bored" he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay" Luffy said not minding the company.

After some while Zoro decided to break the silence. "So you already got settled in."

"Hmm, why do you say that? I haven't gotten anything together yet." Luffy said honestly and started chewing on a bone.

"I just assumed because your coat isn't on." Zoro said while pointing to Luffy's shoulder where his coat usually rest.

"Huh?" Luffy looked at his shoulder for a long second. "Ah! I must have left it in Smokers office!" Luffy said slightly panicked.

"You mean you didn't notice it was missing till now!" Zoro said half scolding the Commodore for being so careless as to not notice.

"Eh I'll get it later" Luffy shrugged and leaned back into his chair. He was more intent on eating all of his food then getting back his coat.

Zoro nearly fell out of his chair 'why do I have to work under such a careless Commodore' Zoro thought with sigh.

* * *

**So did you like the story? Should I continue it?  
**

**Please review! :) **


	2. First Kiss

**Hey guys! As a little Halloween present I decided to upload the second chapter!**

**I was really excited about all the great feedback I got and I'm going to continue the story. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! **

* * *

After talking with Zoro for awhile he finally left and Luffy plopped down onto the large king size bed and started loosening his tie. 'Ah, this bed is so soft' Luffy though as he snuggled into the comforter.

He was about to fall asleep from the comfort of the bed but he suddenly remembered that he needed to get his coat back from Smoker. He sat up and stretched 'Well I guess I'll just have to annoy Smokey' Luffy thought with a laugh.

He headed out of his room without caring to put on his shoes or tightening his tie. He didn't give a shit about his appearance. All he was currently thinking about was how he was going to tease Smoker.

When Luffy got to Smokers Office he looked at the doors and giggled 'this should be fun' he thought then opened the doors.

"Smokey!" Luffy yelled, emphasizing the other mans nickname and he closed the doors. Smoker didn't even look up; he knew who it was just by the nickname and the fact that nobody enters his room without knocking except for the brat.

"What do you want?" Smoker said biting into his cigars.

"Did I leave my coat in here? I'm pretty sure it fell off in here when you tried ravishing my body" Luffy said innocently but if you looked close enough you could see the gleam of evilness in his eye.

Smoker went red "I wasn't trying to ravish your body! And I put it on the coat hanger!" Smoker half yelled and went back to his paper work.

Luffy pouted and looked at the man. "You're such a meany Smokey! I was just asking a question, you didn't have to yell!" Luffy said with a mock hurt expression.

Smoker just sighed ignoring the boys' complaints. Luffy took his coat off the hanger and placed it back on his shoulders then walked over to Smokers desk to see what he was doing.

"So what are you working on Smokey?" Luffy asked curiously, looking over Smokers shoulder to see what the man was writing.

"None of your business" Smoker grunted and pushed the papers out of Luffy's sight.

"Come on Smokey!" Luffy whined then wrapped his arms around Smokers shoulders in an awkward one sided hug. "Let me help you. That's what I'm here for, right?" Luffy said smiling as he rested his head on Smokers shoulder.

Smoker went stiff at the close contact and shifted slightly. "I can do this myself, you just got to bed." Smoker said trying to shrug the boy off so he could concentrate on his work.

Luffy pouted and stood up strait letting go of Smoker, he then walked over to the couch that was in front of Smokers desk and yawned while plopping down on it. "I'll stay here it isn't fair that you have to stay up while I sleep." Luffy said then crossed his legs and looked up at the ceiling trying to find something interesting to do.

'What's this brat up to?' Smoker thought suspiciously. He knew that Luffy was never one to sit still and stay quiet for so long. But much to Smokers surprise he didn't hear Luffy say anything as the minutes passed. Then suddenly Smoker was about to finish his work he heard a loud snore and looked up to see Luffy snoring loudly with a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

'He fell asleep!' Smoker thought and sighed deeply. He then finished what was left of his work and looked over at the boy. 'Well I guess I have to wake him up' Smoker thought as he got up from his chair.

Luffy was now completely lying on the couch and snoring contently. "Oi brat, wake up" Smoker said.

Luffy gave to response. "Luffy get up, you need to go to your own bed" this time Smoker kneeled down and shook Luffy's shoulder. Luffy just grunted and mumbled "Just five more minutes Smokey." Smoker sighed and shook him more violently this time "Get up!" he yelled slightly hoping the boy would get up.

Luffy just grabbed Smokers arm and snuggled into it. "Let go you brat!" Smoker hissed and struggled out of the boys grip but Luffy still held on tightly.

'What am I going to do with him' Smoker thought and sighed slightly while looking at the boy. Luffy was contently snuggling more into Smokers arm, his lips were slightly parted and the snoring lowered to soft breathing. Smoker looked intently at Luffy's lips 'I wonder what his lips taste like' Smoker thought then he slapped himself with his free hand. 'What the hell am I thinking?!' Smoker thought 'yeah he might be cute but that doesn't mean I should think about kissing him!' Just then he realized he called Luffy cute.

Smoker hung his head and whispered to himself "I'm an idiot."

"You sure are" Smoker looked to were the voice came from and saw it was Luffy. Luffy was looking at Smoker with a smirk and he was still holding onto his arm.

"How long have you been awake?" Smoker said looking at the other man suspiciously. "I just woke up" Luffy said while shrugging then he nuzzled into Smokers arm.

"Do you plan to let go of my arm anytime soon?" Smoker asked.

"Heh. Nope" Luffy said as he held on tighter to Smokers arm.

"What can I do to get you off?" Smoker asked, he didn't feel like having to fight with the boy. He was just too damn tired to deal with him.

Luffy looked up for a moment to think then looked at Smoker and smiled. "Carry me."

"What?" Smoker looked at him like he was crazy.

"You heard me, carry me to my room" Luffy said smiling up at the man.

"You know you have to let go of my arm if you want me to pick you up."

"Alright" Luffy said and instantly let go of his arm. 'Well isn't somebody trusting' Smoker thought as he picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder.

Luffy instantly gripped onto the back of Smoker's jacket and giggled. "Thanks Smokey" Luffy smiled and nuzzled his head into Smoker's back. Smoker just grunted back as a welcome and headed towards Luffy's room.

* * *

Once they got to Luffy's room Smoker threw Luffy on his bed un-gracefully. Smoker was going to leave when he felt Luffy's arm grab his. "What do you want now brat?" Smoker asked as he looked down at Luffy lying on his bed.

"Undress me." Luffy said in a serious tone.

"What?!" Smoker said shocked that Luffy would even ask that. His face went red and he avoided looking at Luffy.

"Really Smokey have you gone deaf? Just take of my shirt and tie for me, I'm too tired to do it myself." Luffy said while yawning a little.

"No, do it yourself brat" Smoker was about to rip his arm away when Luffy suddenly tightened his grip.

"What's the matter Smokey? Have you suddenly gotten so shy you can't even help a man with his clothes?" Luffy said mocking Smoker.

Smoker just gritted his teeth and mumbled a "fine" then started taking off Luffy's tie and Luffy let go of Smokers arm.

Luffy was quite happy with himself for being able to make Smoker do what he wanted. "Thank you Smokey" Luffy said. This time Smoker didn't reply, he was busy with trying to unbutton Luffy's shirt without blushing.

Smoker was having a hard time though undoing the buttons on Luffy's shirt. He was trying to undo them so quickly that he kept messing up.

Luffy saw the man was struggling and smirked. "Is this your first time?" Luffy asked jokingly. Smoker looked at Luffy's face and went bright red. "Shut up!" Smoker snapped at the boy as he got the fourth button of Luffy's shirt undone.

Luffy just sighed and grabbed one of Smokers hands "Here, let me help" Luffy offered while he sat up. "I can do this myself" Smoker said defensively.

"What's with the sudden eagerness to undress me Smokey, do you think you're going to get rewarded for it?" Luffy said teasingly.

"Just shut up." Smoker grumbled. Luffy sat back down then and waited for Smoker to finish. As the minutes passed Smoker finally finished undoing the last button. "There" Smoker said as he stood up strait and looked at Luffy.

Luffy just smiled then looked at Smoker and seriously said "Now take it off." Smoker just sighed and did what the kid said 'he's not going to give me any breaks anytime soon is he' Smoker thought as leaned down and slipped the shirt off Luffy's shoulder then took it off completely.

"Happy?" Smoker asked but even if he wasn't happy Smoker wouldn't care. Luffy nodded and smiled "thank you Smokey now let me give you your reward."

"And what exactly do you mean by th-" Smoker was cut off from his sentence when Luffy suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck then kissed Smoker.

To say Smoker was shocked was an understatement; he couldn't believe that the other man was kissing him! He stood there completely stiff and they stayed like that for a long moment until Luffy stopped kissing him and laid back on the bed.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Smoker yelled.

Luffy just looked at Smoker like he was an idiot. "It was a kiss, duh! And people call me naive."

"I know what a kiss is! I mean why the hell did you do it?" Smoker asked obviously confused at the other mans actions.

"It was your reward and my way of saying thanks." Luffy shrugged. "If that didn't satisfy you enough I could always kiss you again."

"No! That won't be needed." Smoker said blushing at the thought of their previous kiss.

"Whatever you say Smokey, just remember if you ever want another kiss just ask" Luffy winked then closed his eyes. Smoker just stared at the man and blushed 'th-this brat is so annoying' he thought then stormed out of the room.

* * *

Once Smoker left Luffy let out a breath he was holding and blushed.

'Thank god I was able to hold back my blush' Luffy thought and remembered the kiss blushing even more at the thought of it.

'His lips, were soft' he thought and ghosted a finger over his lips remembering the feeling. 'I can't believe I did that!' Luffy shoved his face into his pillow in embarrassment.

'I wonder I he knew that was my first kiss….' thoughts like this flowed through Luffy's head the entire night.

* * *

When Smoker left Luffy's room he ran strait to his own room that was a couple doors down from Luffy's and he slammed the door.

"I can't believe that kid had the audacity to kiss me like that!" Smoker said to himself.

"He's such a cocky bastard, the way he winked and said I could ask him for kisses!" Smoker gritted his teeth and blushed at the thought.

He went to his bed and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself then fell back on his bed. 'His lips were pretty soft, and he was a pretty good kisser' Smoker thought.

'I wouldn't mind kissing him again…' Smoker then zoned out thinking about the kiss.

* * *

**And that's that for this chapter! **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**And I might not be able to update for awhile because I'm going to have to completely re-write the third chapter because the story was progressing to quickly... This is my first time writing a love story and I don't think I'm that good at it... **


End file.
